cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle-X
Battle-X (stylized as BATTLE-X) is an upcoming CAW League founded by Gurahk Weavile in 2014. It's main features is the way of combining characters from the fictional worlds of cartoons, anime, video games, and comic books with the real world of pro wrestling. There are expected to be 80 wrestlers in total. The league is currently on hiatus for undisclosed personal reasons. History In August 2014, Gurahk began to watch several TV tapings and mega events of Anime Championship Wrestling. Amazed by the storytelling and wrestling, as well as the popularity of other CAW Leagues, he was inspired to make his own CAW League in Fall 2014. After several name considerations, Gurahk settled on the name of BATTLE-X and began not just making his own CAW's, but also downloading others. His intent would be to use characters from fictional world, some of whom had CAW League success, such as Gohan, Ray Kon, and Videl, as well as independent wrestlers or those not mainly employed by the big wrestling promotions, such as Johnny Gargano, The Spectral Envoy, Tim Donst, and even Manami Toyota. He also settled on using those who were very obscure or not too well-known, like Tarble, Leaf, Alia, and Pablo Sanchez. The league will make its official debut at Battle-X Ignition on January 24, 2015. Roster All characters were made by GurahkWeavile unless noted Male Roster Technicos *AJ Styles (created by jameslaiho) *Axl *Chris Sabin (created by Lord_Cuey) *Chuck Taylor (created by Lord_Cuey) *Douglas WIlliams (created by Themickcooper) *Ethan *Frightmare (created by cjk1123) *Gohan *Hallowicked (created by Lord_Cuey) *Icarus *Jigsaw (created by Lord_Cuey) *Kazuchika Okada (created by ggvivero) *Kirito Kirigaya *Pablo Sanchez *Ray Kon *Shobu Kirifuda *Tarble *UltraMantis Black (created by loulou_011) *Wes Rudos *Arctic Rescue Ant (created by cjk1123) *Blaster McMassive (created by mrperfect423) *combatANT (created by cjk1123) *Eddie Kingston (created by Mor_Ant) *Goten *Hwoarang *Iori Yagami *Jaka *Jin Kazama *Johnny Gargano (created by ggvivero) *Juan Francisco De Coronado *Lince Dorado (created by loulou_011) *Matt Jackson (created by jameslaiho) *Max Smashmaster (created by mrperfect423) *Missile Assault Ant (created by psxMIASMA) *Nick Jackson (created by jameslaiho) *Oleg the Usurper *Orbit Adventure Ant (created by psxMIASMA) *Qefka the Quiet (created by Mor_Ant) *Sean Matsuda Female Roster Technicos *Alexia Nicole *Alia *Asuna Yuuki (created by BMCCREA01) *Athena (created by MoneyMan-BC) *Dark Magician Girl (created by NottyRose) *Dawn *Elie *Heidi Lovelace (created by wildcatcc) *Hilary Tachibana *Ibuki *Kairi *Leaf *Manami Toyota (created by Remusclaw) *Mickie James (created by caseyfatale) *Miharu Hirano *Mimi Tasogare *Serena *Vicki Kawaguchi *Videl *Xiaoyu Rudos *Android 18 *Angela Delvecchio *Blackfire *Candice Michelle (created by peman4u2nite) *Daizee Haze (created by SawyerSoze) *Georgia *Giselle (created by BlackRoseHarpie) *Hinata Hyuga (created by DarkArceus16) *Ino Yamanaka (created by DarkArceus16) *Ivelisse Velez (created by caseyfatale) *Kimber Lee (created by nauticalnick) *Lili Rochefort (created by Killive) *May (created by The_JNT) *Mila (created by Darkmirroe35) *Misty (created by Lucius_13) *Portia Perez (created by XxBurstxRoyalexX) *Sakura Haruno (created by DarkArceus16) *Tifa Lockhart (created by Kelly4Anime) *Tron Bonne *Veda Scott (created by PKEST1916) Others *Bulma Briefs (Director of Battle) *Cosmo (Valet) *Sidney Bakabella (Manager) *Valese (Valet) *Cinnamon (Chief Doctor) Tag Teams COMING SOON Events *Battle-X Ignition *Battle-X Raging Blast *Battle-X Command Mission *Battle-X GoldenEye *Battle-X Skyfall Championships TBA External Links *Official Facebook Page Category:CAW Leagues Category:Anime CAW Category:Leagues with bad booking Category:Defunct CAW Feds